The invention relates to a camshaft adjuster for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles comprising a stator and a rotor rotatable relative to the stator, between which pressure chambers are provided that are connected by lines with at least one valve via which pressure medium is supplied to the pressure chambers, respectively.
By means of camshaft adjusters, the timing of opening of intake and exhaust valves of internal combustion engines is controlled as a function of the output required at the moment. Often it is difficult to mount the valve in the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle because there is not enough space.